Si tan solo
by Fatima-swan
Summary: Lo había perdido todo, su libertad, su dinero, su tiempo... por ella. Pero ya nada valía y quería volver. ONE SHOT


¡He vuelto! Y esta vez con un fic de ZoRo (por fin) XD. Bueno esto es diferente al otro fic que tengo. No están en el barco, y no conocen del todo a los demás. Son unos diferentes Zoro y Robin, no podía ponerlos del todo iguales porque era esencial. Y todo el fic está contado por Zoro, como si fuera un recuerdo.

Este fic pertenece a Thunder-Fiend, solo que he cambiado parte del texto. Realmente este fic no era de One Piece si no de Fairy Tail.

Espero sus review y críticas para saber si me ha salido bien y todo eso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Eiichiro Oda.

No os aburro más y os dejo con el ONE-SHOT de ZoRo.

**SI TAN SOLO...**

Una relación... yo la llamaría una desesperación. Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi libertad... si tener una relación costaba tanto, nunca hubiera tenido una. Cuatro años de lo mismo estuve en una "desesperación", y ahora al fin se había acabado.

Cuando salía con ella, yo le confesé mis sentimientos, ella me aceptó y ambos nos queríamos mucho, y pensé que si era ella, iba a estar bien. Pero tal vez me equivoqué.

Ahora quería todo lo que perdí, mi tiempo, mi dinero, todo.

Recuerdo la manera en la que me sonreía, como besaba mi mejilla con afecto, su cabello con olor a flores... todo. No había nada de esa mujer que yo no supiera...

Y ahora se había ido.

Ella era la chica mas hermosa que jamás haya visto en mi vida, y también una de las mas estricta y mandona.

Ella lo era todo. Me empezó a gustar y de haber pasado seis años pensé que mientras tuviera a mis nakama, y en especial a ella, todo estaría bien. Habían pasado dos años de eso cuando empecé a salir con ella.

Ella había hecho mucho, pero pensé que una relación no era de mi estilo.

Sonreí mientras subía las escaleras hacia nuestro apartamento, con las llaves en la mano, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, y el delicioso olor que provenía de adentro.

Abrí la puerta y supe inmediatamente lo que era.

- ¡Hey! ¿Robin, estás haciendo curry hoy?

Ella se giró para verme, con sus hermosos ojos color aguamarina abiertos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Zoro?- estaba cenando sola en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Hiciste suficiente para mi?

- Ah...- ella me miró confundida -si hay suficiente, pero…

Caminé hacia la estufa, donde estaba la olla con curry, levanté la tapa y olí el interior. Mi nariz de inmediato sufrió las consecuencias, esto tenia demasiado picante para mis gustos y también tenia ¿canela? Y ¿mostaza?. Ella siempre hacia esto, a pesar de que era una excelente cocinera tenia la tendencia de hacer esta clase de experimentos.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esto no es curry!

- Es una combinación de curry- ella miro sus manos -le puse canela, cerezas y mostaza.

¿Ahora me entienden?

- Robin, dejemos de hacer experimentos con la comida y hagamos algo comestible, ¿vale?

Ella no me contestó y siguió comiendo en su plato.

- ¡hmp!, sabe bien para mi.

La miré y caminé hacia la nevera, yo solo tomaba cerveza de la marca One Piece, así que esperaba encontrar unas latas, pero no había nada.

- Robin, ¿no compraste cerveza?

- No, no compré- dejó su cuchara en la mesa y me miró -Pero Zoro...

Me moví para buscar un plato en la alacena, tendría que soportar ese raro curry sin cerveza esta noche.

- Pero Zoro, ¿no terminamos ya..? ¿tu y yo?

Por un momento no dijimos nada, y yo solo seguí buscando en la alacena mi plato especial, ese que ella había comprado especialmente para mi.

- ¿Donde está el plato del reno?, no está en la alacena- me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño -¿No me digas que lo estás usando? ¡Vamos no hagas eso, es mio!

Ella no me miró y solo se quedó viendo su cena.

- Sabes que yo solo lo uso para cenar.

Ella suspiró.

- ¿Verdad?

- Lo tiré- dijo finalmente.

Me empecé a reír mientras me acercaba a ella, esperando que estuviera bromeando.

- ¿Por qué harías eso?- conocía bien a Robin, y ella nunca lo haría -eso es malo Robin-chan.

Un momento después ella me miró.

- ¡Tu fuiste el que lo tiró Zoro!

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, en sus ojos se presenciaba más la tristeza que la furia, y por debajo de sus ojos pude ver unas pequeñas lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir.

¿Por qué...

- ¿No te estabas quejando siempre Zoro?

¿Por qué...

- ¿Sobre el reno?

¿Por qué...

- ¿Sobre la comida?

¿Por qué...

- ¿Sobre MI?

…lo hice?

Me encontré a dos metros de distancia de ella. Quería saltar y abrazarla, pero no podía.

Los experimentos de Robin eran horrendos.

No, no solo el curry, sino varias cosas que hacia, y que no deberían ir juntas. Ella lo llamaba comida, pero yo sabia que esas cosas podían matar gente.

Luego estaba el plato del reno. Era horrendo, tenia un sombrero rosa, nariz azul, y una sonrosa idiota, ella lo compró de regreso de visitar a unos familiares porque le pareció bonito. Y me lo dio a mi porque, se parecía a mi, o eso fue lo que dijo.

- ¿Q-qué haces?

De repente me di cuenta que ya la tenía entre mis brazos, intentando quitarle su suéter, gracias a los años de experiencia y el hecho de que ella ya no iba tanto al gimnasio, yo me había vuelto mas fuerte que ella. Trataba de besarla, pero ella solo los esquivaba, era muy frustrante.

- ¿Acaso no terminamos?- ella seguía luchando entre mis brazos – ¿Zoro?

¿Me lo preguntó?

Le quité el suéter que traía y lo tiré al suelo, cuando estaba apunto de romper el sujetador, pude sentir como ella empezaba a llorar.

Me detuve.

Ella no se suponía que debía llorar.

Ella…

...Me amaba… ¿verdad?

- Robin- le rogué -no llores por favor.

- ¡Entonces para con esto!

Ella lloraba mucho, yo la hice llorar, YO que me prometí a mi mismo que no quería verla llorar de nuevo.

- No es justo, Zoro. Tú fuiste el que terminó conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Te hablé tantas veces... quise verte... quería regresar contigo... ¡pero fuiste tú el que me rechazó!

Tenía razón...

Pero estaba equivocada...

- Es por eso que yo...

No la dejé terminar, pues junté mis labios en ella de nuevo. La empujé hacia abajo, y volví a su sujetador.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Basta!- logró que me alejara de ella.

Aun seguía encima de ella, pude ver su cara humedecida. Sus labios hinchados por el beso forzado. Se veía hermosa, como siempre.

No tenía nada inteligente que decir. Si fuera Sanji, tal vez tendría algo que decir en estas situaciones. Si fuera Sanji, tal vez no hubiera cometido ese horrible error.

No podía decir nada, así que volví a la acción, puse mis labios en su cuello listo para dejar mi marca en él, cuando dijo algo que me detuvo.

- ¿Que hay de tu libertad?

Si quería mi libertad.

- ¿Tu dinero?

Quería mi dinero.

- Tu tiempo.

Quería mi tiempo.

- ¡Todo lo que perdiste!

Lo quería todo de regreso.

- Yo...- no tenía nada que decir -yo dije...

- Dijiste que era mucho para ti.

- Si pero...

¿No podía echarme atrás?

Miré a sus ojos, ¿acaso la había herido de nuevo?

- Tu dijiste...- no podía encontrar las palabras- que aún me querías, ¿verdad?

Mordió su labio inferior.

- Es cierto, pero...

- ¡Dijiste que arreglarías todo para estar conmigo!

- Dije eso, pero...

Pude ver como se iba poner a llorar de nuevo, pero lo que no sabía es que yo también estaba luchando por no dejar salir mis lágrimas. Yo soy un hombre y no debo llorar...

Era **su** culpa... de ella...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Robin?- apreté mi barbilla con fuerza -¿Por qué estás con otro hombre?

Se sentó y me miró, con una mirada que no podía descifrar, parecía otra mujer, alguien mas...

- Porque... tu dijiste que debíamos ver a otras personas, que ya te habías hartado de mi...

- Pero... pero...

Ni siquiera yo podía entender porque había hecho eso, ¿qué quería?, ¿qué necesitaba?

- ¿No has encontrado a alguien mas verdad?- era raro oír su voz de este modo después de todo lo que había pasado -¿tienes miedo de no encontrar a alguien? Bueno no te preocupes, Zoro, tú eres un gran hombre estoy segura de que...

- ¡No es eso!- grité.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía tan fuerte, ¿dónde estaba la chica destrozada de hace solo diez días atrás...?

...

Diez días atrás...

___- Zoro, ¿cómo estás...?_

___La chica de la que había estado enamorado por tantos años me llamaba constantemente aunque ya habíamos terminado._

___- Yo... yo solo quiero oír tu voz..._

___Todas las veces empezaba así, con algo tan estúpido como eso._

___- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunté frío y cortante, porque sabía que en el fondo solo iba a preguntar si podíamos arreglar las cosas._

___- ¡Ya te lo dije un millón de veces que lo superes!_

___Y colgaba, como el gran idiota que soy..._

___Pero ella continuaba llamándome y enviándome mensajes, molestándome._

___Ella no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a mi viejo ser. El de antes de conocerla..._

___Pero un día mandó el último mensaje._

___Y nunca más me hablo..._

___..._

- Me mandaste un mensaje diciendo: "encontré a alguien más, este es el adiós". Lo terminaste todo tan rápido.

Ella me miró.

- Tú también lo terminaste rápido, Zoro.

Me pregunto como pudo sonar tan calmada.

- Fue tan rápido- suspiró -necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos. Pero ya estoy mejor, ya no te molestaré más así que no te preocupes.

¿No te preocupes?

- Voy a ser capaz de olvidarte.

Ya no podía mas. Ella no entendía.

La atraje hacia mí con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- ¡Robin!

- ¡kyahh!, Zoro ¡NO!

Destrocé su sujetador ignorando sus gritos...

- ¡A qué te refieres con olvidar!

- ¡Zoro!- trató de cubrirse sus pechos con sus manos -¡dije que te detengas!, ¡ZORO!

Puse sus brazos encima de su cabeza.

Y lo vi...

En su pecho...

Una marca roja...

Me sentí como...

Nada. Si, nada...

- ¿Un chupetón?

Ella no dijo nada. Solo me ignoró. Desearía que hubiera dicho algo, así lo haría menos doloroso...

Ella no dijo nada.

Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi libertad, los quería de regreso, y los recuperé.

En mis días libres podía dormir sin que nadie me molestara. Podía usar mi dinero en lo que quisiera, y nadie me podía demandar nada...

Y nadie me quería.

Después de ese último mensaje, me dejó, y mi vida regreso a la tranquilidad.

Demasiado tranquila.

Observaba mi teléfono todos los días para ver si había mensajes. Abría la puerta de mi apartamento cuando alguien tocaba, como ella lo hacía.

Ser soltero eran tan fácil, que pensé que volver de nuevo iba a ser así de fácil...

Me reí de mi mismo...

- Solo bromeaba, tonta- cogí el suéter y se lo lancé -mandaste ese mensaje tan repentinamente, que solo quise molestarte un poco, para ver si me dejabas hacerlo... o no.

Ella no dijo nada y se puso su suéter.

- ¿Y tu novio es Sanji?

Y yo me pregunto, cuando la dejé, ¿le dolió tanto como ahora yo estoy sintiendo?

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí...

Ella me siguió sin decir nada.

- Eres demasiado buena Robin. Solo espero que no sea un tipo malo...

...

Yo hace diez días...

_- Adiós- le dije._

…_vete al diablo._

_- Voy a borrarte del teléfono, así ya no oirás nada de mí._

...

Me vió mientras caminaba fuera del apartamento.

- Esta bien- dijo.

Sonaba débil...

¿Me tenía lástima?

No me podía girar a verla. ¡No! No voy a llorar, no puedo llorar...

Estaba listo para irme cuando ella me detuvo.

- ¡Espera!- quería más un "no te vayas". Pero hice lo que me dijo y me esperé. Ella regresó adentro y salió con algo entre sus manos.

Me lo dio.

En mis manos se encontraba el horrendo animal con nariz azul. Era el plato del reno.

- Sé que no lo querías, pero esta bien...- me sonrió -tenía planeado guardarlo para siempre.

Miré el plato y luego a ella.

- Estabas feliz cuando te acordaste de él. Por favor quédatelo.

Di un paso y ella cerró la puerta detrás de mi. Observé como aquel reno me miraba con una sonrisa.

Esto significa ¿Que todo se acabó?

Los experimentos de la comida de Robin no son comestibles. Y luego este horrendo plato...

El reno con nariz azul me sonreía como premio por terminar mi plato.

Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi libertad... todo eso ahora no me parecía importante, lo tiré a la basura y ahora es muy tarde para recuperarlo.

Apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta y me dejé caer. Abrace mis rodillas. Soy un hombre, los hombres no lloran.

Si tan solo...

Podía oír los pasos apresurados dentro del apartamento.

Si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad... para arreglar las cosas...

Robin abrió la puerta detrás de mí, parecía que tenía prisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, abrazando mis rodillas, intentado desaparecer de su puerta.

- ¿Zoro?

No tuve la necesidad de esconder mis lágrimas.

Eran lágrimas de hombría de todas formas.

Además ya no tenía que seguir con mi acto de ser "cool", ¿verdad?, ella me odiaba...

- Te traje algo de curry para que comas...- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -no has comido, ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Diciéndome que me vaya y me lo coma en otro lado?- me senté de rodillas, tomándola por sorpresa- ¡No necesito eso!

Me miró con un montón de emociones en su hermoso rostro. Sorprendida cuando abracé sus piernas y puse mi cara en su estómago.

- ¡Déjame comerlo adentro! ¡Déjame volver, Robin!

Mi tiempo, mi dinero, mi libertad...

Lo daría todo para estar con ella de nuevo...

Si tan solo...

Ella puso su mano en mi cabeza, yo levanté la mirada para ver su rostro sonriéndome.

- Tonto.

Si tan solo...

- No tienes que preguntar...- se puso de rodillas a mi altura y me dio un beso en la frente- para entrar a tu hogar...

**__**** Te amo Robin...**

**…**

**¡He terminado! Bueno dejadme review para saber si lo he hecho bien o no. Zoro y Robin son la mejor pareja de One Piece (se nota ¿no?).**

**Seguiremos leyéndonos.**

******Fatima-swan**


End file.
